User talk:CBFan/Archive 2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Competitor Robots I hadn't planned to start that article for a while and, even then, I had no specific ideas about its structure. You're quite welcome to use the structure you used on the equivalent Wikipedia article as it's very good. You can go ahead and start it whenever you like. Christophee 22:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) House Robots page I don't want to start another argument I can understand you deleting the additional info if you think it doesn't say much about them but I don't get why the stats should be deleted as well because they are fact and they are informative and if its not constructed well tell me whats bad about it and how to make it better.CaptainAlex 15:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :It not that the additional infomation wasn't needed, it was just that it wasn't that well constructed...especially Cassius Chrome's. As for the stats...well, I just imagined the page being set-up in a similar way to how the other information pages were. I think some of the points could be relevant, just not all of them. Personally (and this is just my opinion), I think there needs to be more in the write-up and less in the stats. CBFan 20:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) : Right ok you mean like the competitor pages? CaptainAlex 22:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Article deletions Hi. I was just wondering what your exact reasons were for deleting the new competitor robot articles that have recently been created. Is it because they are not up to scratch or because you don't think that all robots should have their own articles? Seeing as this is a Wiki on a specific subject we could make it as detailed as we wanted and I see no reason why all robots couldn't eventually have their own individual articles (so long as they are up to the necessary standards). One of the reasons for having this Wiki is because the old robot articles kept on being deleted on Wikipedia so this would be a place where people could make Robot Wars articles without them being deleted for lack of notability. I just wanted some clarification on the matter. Thanks. Christophee 23:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Also, if articles like this are to be deleted, it might be an idea to redirect them to the relevent section of the Competitor robots article, so that anybody who typed in a robot (such as Behemoth for instance) would be redirected to an article that actually has information on that specific robot in it, or at least the competitor robots in general if that specific robot is not notable enough. Just a suggestion. Christophee 23:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :There were three reasons for the deletion of the recent articles...lack of relevance, lack on consistancy and lack of professionalism. We'll ignore the lack of relevance point for now...at the time of deletion, I was just removing them because those robots were not UK/World champions, and I had actually kinda forgotten the idea of perhaps giving some of the "other relevant" robots their own article. But I couldn't forgive the other two reasons. The "Hypno-Disc" article was more set-up as an "other" article, and the "Behemoth" and "Pussycat" articles were buzzing with complete unprofessionalism. :I'm all for this Wiki as everyone else is, as Robot Wars was one of my childhood interests. I just want it to be done properly. I mean, we have enough articles on competitor robots (seven, in fact) to have an idea on how any other articles that may be created should ideally be set out. CBFan 09:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Look STOP REVERTING MY DAY'S WORK! I have spent all day on this. Christophee (the guy who is a bureaucrat, remember) told me to make them. He's in charge, not you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :You're not in charge either, and he didn't tell ME. Besides, as I said, the information is wrong. Please. I'm begging you now. I've spent all day on these. Just leave them until Chrisophee sings on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :They're irrelevant, and they're wrong. CBFan 08:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::How are they wrong? I researched, I've been watching the show for ten years, and every thing I put on was fact. Tell me how I'm wrong. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't. You claim Firestorm won its last battle of S6 by default. It never did. You're including Bodyhammer in with Pussycat...I know it's the same team, but it isn't consistant with the other articles. CBFan 09:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::In addition, your House Robot articles feel extremely messy, unprofessional and look like they've been ripped right off of Wikipedia. CBFan 09:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC)